thefamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Murphy
Ben Murphy, along with Adam, was abducted by Doug and held in captivity. He escaped, however, and is now impersonating Adam. 'Biography' ''Early Life Ben's mother was seventeen when she gave birth to him, and while she was in jail when he was two, Ben was put in a foster home. Later on, he was abducted by Doug and held in a basement. Sometime during this imprisonment Adam Warren was also abducted and the two were held in the same place. The two became friends, and tried to tunnel out of the basement. However, after discovering there was a metal wall behind it, Adam became disheartened, which strained their friendship. Adam then died of a cold, and this served as the catalyst for Ben to escape. 'Season One' Pilot On a dark night, he's walking on a road, barefoot, extremely pale. He finds his way to a gas station, where he asks for a ride. A trucker drives him to Red Pines, where he returned to the park he disappeared from though it was deserted since it was night. The next day, he made his way to a local precinct where he identified himself as Adam to Det. Meyer. He was then taken to a hospital, where he first meets Claire and her children, though Daniel remained in the doorway and did not speak to him. They were mobbed by the press after driving home, but after he exited the car he met John, but both were ushered inside by Claire because of all the press. Adam walks through the house slowly, but is drawn to pictures on the mantle. Willa then leads him to his room. Det. Meyers begins asking him questions about his abductor, whom he describes as having "a face with holes in it", and that he was kept in a basement and never saw the outside, because "he always came to me". However, he could occasionally see a red dragon outside, and that it would glow and it was pretty, but it would breathe fire at him. Meyers then assured them that she would catch the perp. All You See Is Dark TBA Of Puppies and Monsters TBA Feathers or Steel TBA I Win Ben receives a postcard from Doug, and he is distressed by it. Later, when he talks to Agent Clements, he reveals that Doug made a "Good Boy List", a list of places he promised to take Ben if he stopped trying to run. Nowhere Man TBA All the Livelong Day TBA Sweet Jane TBA Betta Male TBA Fun Ways to Tell Boyfriend You're Pregnant TBA Election Day TBA What Took So Long TBA 'Personality' TBA 'Trivia''' *Willa, Claire, Nina Meyer, and Doug know he is not Adam. *He prefers sleeping in his closet, because he needs to have his hands touching the walls to sleep. This is because of his time in captivity. *He is naturally left-handed, however, to impersonate Adam he switched to his right hand. *Before he was abducted, he was in a foster home. *His biological mother has appeared, whoever, he was not the one who spoke to her, it was Bridey Cruz. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters